To move on
by Princess Auralia
Summary: Well, everyone has to live, though with pain but yeah they have to live, they just cannot surrender, so life will be on for Hazel too(without Augustus). But any way she has to live, so this is just a scene from everyday life for hazel which seems like there is a missing piece that needs to be added to complete the puzzle.


In the midst of the rainstorm, a girl was sitting within her car, with her kart carrying an oxygen tank. After a while, the clouds faded into the infinity of sky. She stepped out weakly as if there was no strength left in her legs. She was panting; a little movement made her lungs out of breath. But she knew she had to get there, how she could not keep her promise. She went towards the door crossing their lush green lawn, which looked like it was watered freshly.  
She knocked the door lightly, and someone from inside turned the door knob to open it. It was Isaac; he said brightly "I knew you would have come, Hazel from the support group, you see with the passing of days my other senses are working phenomenally well, they cover the loss that my eyes have gave me" I said "You are working your sense of humor huh?" He gently laughed but seeing him every day with those giant black glasses made me think his life was so dull, duller than mine but still he was much more enthusiastic towards life than me. Inside his house, there was a party going on, just without a reason; basically Isaac started to keep parties much often at his house just so that, according to him he could see life in a more social manner. Isaac held my hand and said me to lead him to the hall where some people were watching a movie, what a bad idea to watch a movie at a house of a blind man wherein he couldn't himself see it, audio movie would have been a better choice.  
In the chaos, suddenly Isaac's mother exclaimed happily "Hazel, Oh lord! Thanks for coming , It's been a year since Monica has left him and you are such a pillar of support, you come her every time when he calls you, I am really grateful to you" I was embarrassed and I said "Well coming here reminds me of Gus (This was the hardest part for me every time I said his name I would come to a point where I would breakdown, but this time I knew I needed to control it), he always helped Isaac when he needed it, and after he was gone I feel like it is my duty to do so, doing such things make me feel near to Augustus and makes me feel happy and gives me purpose." This made her mother a little sad, she was thinking that slowly with time I would take Monica's place in Isaac's heart, I didn't knew about Isaac but I had no slightest intention to do so, no one apart from Gus could take the place of Gus in my heart.  
Well this was reasonable and just at that moment a child of age about ten came to me and said "I have lung cancer too" .Well looking at him made me believe so as he was also wearing one of those pipes around his nose where when the oxygen would enter giving me tingling sensation. I thought this was a nice idea, I sat on one of the couches near to me , which wasn't the l-shaped which Gus had, but probably comfortable and cozy. I made the child sit next to me and asked "Well, sometimes do you feel depressing like and does this pipe nudges you?" He said "I do, but you know I think I am special and not everyone is like me, I am different, I got this because god thinks I am more courageous and more brave than most people are and I can combat it, and I am ready to live life as it is at least I got a chance to see this beautiful place, many people don't." To be true, I was shocked I could not imagine a little child like him having more hope than a adult would probably have. How could a child who was ten, having much less knowledge and experience, talk like Patrick.  
His words made me feel that whatever shit he was talking was true none of them was wrong, and I a 17 year old was sitting here being depressed and thinking that I would die soon and wasn't looking at the fact that in these seventeen years I had been able to be a part of many happy moments, like I have a life and it was a bitter truth that everyone had to die I too; just as Anna died in my favorite book "An Imperial Affliction" written by my most hated author Peter Van it wasn't mentioned in the book but I thought she had died because living rates are very less in cases of cancer. If there was Gus here today maybe he would have thought something more clever and humorous. And I said to myself in a whisper "Okay" and then I was like "Okay". This would give me courage and made me feel secure and safe. 


End file.
